


Seduced by the Dark Side

by Kato86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Plot light, kind of, masturbation?, twinsex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato86/pseuds/Kato86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Related to S10E11) She must be stopped before she can do the terrible things she always wanted to do, deep, deep, down. But how can she stop someone who knows her almost better than she knows herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduced by the Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> So my first try for an SPN fic, first try for a fic on AOOO, and my first fic in a looong time. But the episode just got me way too excited to write this or something alike. So here it is. All kinds of criticism are welcome! (Constructive more than insulting, though)
> 
> The consent is a bit dubious at first and there is little plot to it... So if you have trouble with that please stop reading here. If not, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> EDIT: Finally got someone to beta read it, so hopefully the number of typos has decreased now.

Her breathing started to become more rapid as she felt herself being pushed against the wall, her opposite so close she could hardly breath.

„Afraid with no Winchesters to protect you?“ she heard her own voice whisper. Well, not exactly her own voice. _Her_ voice, which just happened to sound just like her own. Except for that vibe that it had, that stinging mean vibe.

How did she even get herself in that situation? Why would she try to go out herself, instead of waiting for the brothers? She did such a good job finding the motel only to then walk right into a trap. And now she was caught in a room with... _her._

A moan escaped her lips as she felt teeth closing on her earlobe. This was one hundred percent unfair. _She_ knew far too well how to manipulate her. A hand wandered from the red hair it had straddled a moment ago down her back to teasingly cup her cheeks.

„Stop that!“ she managed to gasp and the woman in front of her retreated an inch. Well, it felt like less than an inch but enough to give her some space to breath. But _she_ was still staring at her with those piercing blue eyes. At least opposed to other people in _her_ situation, _she_ didn't let them wander over her face or body. Maybe because _she_ already knew those all too well, or maybe because _she_ was just more curious about what went on in her head.

She brought up her hands between the two of them and made a defensive gesture. „We will not be doing that. You are evil. I need to stop you before you harm anyone.“ She tried to look fierce but that had never been anything she was good at, and now gotten even worse at.

 _She_ cooed. „Aw, come on. There will be plenty of time for you trying – and failing – to stop me later, deary,“ _she_ teased. She wanted to protest, against the insult and the advances, but _she_ had already closed the distance between them again and once more pushed those near identical lips on her own. For a split second she couldn't do anything but give in to that sweet wetness and she longed for _her_ tongue to demand entrance to her mouth as it had done earlier.

But before that could happen, her reason took control and she shoved her away. Luckily she at least was also _her_ equal in physical strength which meant she was not entirely helpless. But on the other hand, _she_ was more ruthless. But would _she_ go so far as to harm her? How could she get out of this? She had to do something about _her_ , or she would forever have to live with anything _she_ did torturing her conscience. Albeit it was hard to remember it now, she knew there were many things, _she_ wanted to do. And some of them were really bad things. There was no way she could let that happen!

A strange sensation brought her back into the present. Did she space out enough for _her_ to touch her again? Her first glance went downwards but there was nothing. Looking up she realized her opposite was standing farther away than before. And was... fondling her breast through her leather top? Her eyes were closed but her face spoke volumes. That mischievous grin was gone for the moment and a soft panting could be heared.

„What are you doing?“ she screamed shocked. „Take your hands off... off my body!“

 _She_ opened her eyes again and stared at her. „Oh, but this isn't _your_ body. Or, okay, in a way it is, but it's also mine. Or, I guess it is _hers_ , but she's not around anymore, it's only _us_ now.“ _She_ giggled for a moment and it was irritating how much it sounded like her own. „Don't you like it? I quite enjoy it. I never felt so free before.“

She was about to respond but when she opened her mouth only a soft „ah“ escaped her because _she_ had just pinched her nipple through the tight fabric of her top.

„Oh, what is that?“ _she_ grinned. „Don't tell me you can feel that, too?“ _She_ pinched it again and even though this time she somewhat anticipated the feeling, still couldn't entirely contain a gasp before looking confused and slightly terrified at _her_ who seemed overjoyed with her discovery. „Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, this is going to be so much fun!“ _she_ cheered.

After wrapping her mind around this revelation she barely managed to babble „Don't you da-“ before her legs went weak at the sudden feeling she experienced, when _her_ hand vanished inside _her_ trousers. She tried to grab for something to steady herself but only after she had sunk to her knees could she hold on to a night stand and not fall entirely.

 _She_ came a step closer and towered over her, both hands free again and one of them grasping her hair making her look up to _her_. „Hm... if I dubbed you Charlie's angel, would that make me her devil? Or maybe we could go by good Celeste and evil Celeste. No, wait, Darth Celeste! Yeah, you can be just Celeste if I get to be Darth Celeste. It even shortens to DC, how awesome is that?“

What had she gotten herself into now? She was on the floor of a mediocre motel room and pretty much at the mercy of a person she was quite sure was determined to show none of that, especially to her. Maybe she should have taken that moment of _her_ monologueing to attack, or run, or hide, or do something. But there was this spark of... curiosity about what had happened before. No matter how wrong it had felt, it had also felt oh so _good_ even if she knew it should not. But was there really any harm it in? It was just like... masturbation, wasn't it? Maybe a little more complicated than that. More like that one fanfic about Amy Pond _meeting_ her older self in that one _Doctor Who_ special? Or was it something Hermione did with a time turner?

„What are you daydreaming about, Celeste?“ was what brought her back to the present. _She_ firmly but carefully pulled her up high enough to shove her unto the bed. „Trust me, reality is going to be so much sweeter than anything you can dream off right now,“ she cooed and crawled on top of her.

In a last effort to resist she brought up her hands to push _her_ away but _she_ grasped her hands and every so gently intertwined their fingers while moving them aside. „Relax...“ And again, her eyes drilling into her, staying open while the feeling of lips pressing against hers became more prominent. Red locks falling around them locking the outside out. Nobody would get hurt by this, would they? Maybe it would tame her, maybe afterwards she wouldn't be so... angry anymore? She always felt calm afterwards. Well, Charlie had, anyway.

A tongue slid over her lips and at the same time, the sensation of something soft and sweet at the tip of her own tongue. Fainter than she thought it would be but undeniably present. Her lips parted and she welcomed her counterpart. And then the weirdest impression, as the tongues touched and slid over each other and she meekly tried a fight for dominance she already knew she had lost.

She could feel the soft weight pushing her into the mattress and was unable to ignore that part of it was _her_ breasts resting on hers. And a leg finding its way between hers. She moaned into the kiss and felt _her_ lips twisting into a grin.

This continued for what might have been minutes or hours, she was not quite sure, until her opposite started to pull away. When she couldn't stop herself from trying to maintain contact to _her_ lips, _she_ giggled and teased „Aren't you an eager one?“ _She_ lowered herself again and this time she could feel the tongue licking up her throat and towards her ear where _her_ breath alone made all hairs on her body stand up in anticipation.

„Will you behave if I let go of your hands?“ came a whisper and while a small part of her still protested she nodded and was rewarded with a nibble on her earlobe that made her moan again. Then she felt her hands being released and instantly two hands cupping her face and pulling her into another weirdly exciting, passionate kiss. At times she was not sure if _she_ was kissing her or attempting to eat her up – but somehow she enjoyed this aggressive kind of kissing, like _she_ wanted nothing else in the world but taste her.

Unsure where to put her hands, she gave in to her instincts for once and buried them in _her_ gorgeous red hair, holding _her_ close and relished this moment of being connected to her. The woman above her squirmed at times, rubbing _herself_ against her and due to their strange connection it was always at the same moment when she felt like doing likewise.

Another indefinite time later, _she_ freed herself from her hands and forced their lips apart, sporting that devious smile of hers. _She_ repositioned herself to sit on top of her stomach and pulled _her_ top off, revealing two breasts she should feel much less excited about seeing than she did. Albeit not being particularly large they were soft and firm and white and tipped with little pink nubs that seemed darker in the shady room and had gotten hard from the excitement. _And_ she couldn't help staring at them.

„Like what you see?“ laughed their owner and gently cupped one, rubbing her palm over the hardened nipple. Again another weird sensation came over her and a slight moan escaped her lips. „Now we are going to do some SCIENCE, Celeste! You are going to tell me, which feels better to you...“ _She_ slid around a bit on top of her to get in a more comfortable position. „This?“ _she_ asked and pinched her own nipple, sending a shiver through both of their bodies, „or this?“ and _she_ placed a hand on a still clad breast in front of _her_ and gently fondled it, eliciting another moan from both. The woman below could not have given a proper answer but it didn't seem like _she_ wanted one. _She_ just enjoyed pleasuring and torturing her by teasing _her_ own and massaging the other woman's breast, causing both of them to get lost in silent moans and gasps.

At one point she tried to reach up because she couldn't withstand the temptation anymore just to get her hand stopped and trapped under one of _her_ legs. _She_ shook _her_ head and continued to enjoy herself by toying with both their breasts.

Finally _she_ stopped with an unsatisfied grunt. _She_ started circling her finger around one breast still hidden under the comic print top. „You know, this thing is really in the way. But it looks so pretty and it would be such a shame if I had to rip it apart...“ _She_ started carefully tugging at the rim of it and continued with an innocent expression: „What do you think?“

She had gone much too far to be able to still hold herself back and replied slightly babbling: „I can take it off. It will just take a minute. Just help me get up and...“ „Too long,“ she laughed and with a violent grasp teared the shirt apart revealing the white cotton bra beneath.

She was not sure what the point of that little exchange was but as she felt a warm hand creeping over her now less covered bosom she stopped caring. How could someone who was so evil and mean have such a gentle touch. Her hairs stood up and despite everything she wanted nothing else but _more_.

Then _she_ lowered herself and mumbled „That looks delicious...“ placing a kiss between her breasts and grabbing one with each hand. „You want me to go on, don't you?“ _she_ teased licking up to her throat and biting it slightly. „Y-yes,“ she stammered between silent moans. „I'm afraid that's not good enough,“ was the response as _her_ fingers traced the hem of her bra, always on the edge of slipping inside. „What is the magic word?“ As she was bitten hard enough to almost draw blood a pleading „Plea~se...“ escaped her lips along with another gasp. „Good girl,“ came as the reply as fingers snuck under her cups and pulled them off.

She hadn't noticed how chilly the air was until she became aware of it brushing against her tips. While they had already strained against the fabric of her bra before, they seemed to have hardened to the point where it was almost painful now. She could feel soft fingers brushing against them once in a while while they caressed the area surrounding them but whenever she thought there was a chance to get more contact she buckled up to push them against something. But _she_ seemed all too aware of what she was trying to do and made sure she did not get what she wanted.

Finally _her_ kisses wandered downwards from her throat and painfully slowly were directed at one of the hard nubs. _Her_ tongue climbed higher and higher on the small hill and circled the areola making her go crazy with anticipation. As she finally felt the soft, wet, warm sensation it seemed like the best feeling she had ever had and a „oh god yes“ left her mouth. The tongue didn't spend much time merely flicking over its target and pushing it around but was soon followed by two full, wet lips encircling it and gently sucking.

She was faintly aware of a peculiar taste on her lips but between her moaning and panting she didn't pay it much attention. However, she wrapped her arms around _her_ head and pulled her closer and was rewarded(?) with a sharp pain as teeth closed around her nipple and the tongue's massage on it continued. Meanwhile a hand had found its way to the other breast's peak and while its efforts where not nearly as blissful as what _she_ did with _her_ mouth, she soon had to bite down on one of her fingers to not shout from her rising pleasure.

She had never experienced an orgasm merely from breast stimulation, though she had read it was possible, but now she felt close to it, so experienced and skillful seemed her opponent, and so fast was her blood rushing through her, every muscle within her tensed in excitement.

All the bigger was the dissapointment when just before she felt she had reached her limit, the mouth and fingers and everything was drawn away, even against her attempt to hold them close. _She_ hovered over her again with an exhausted but happy grin on her face. „You really enjoyed yourself there, Sweety, didn't you?“ Then _she_ buried a hand in her red hair and pulled their faces close together. „Now, don't you want to be a good girl and do the same for me?“

 

Ignoring the voice in her that told her to stop, she nodded with more vigor than she wanted. But _her_ grin just stretched wider before turning into a frown. „Ah, ah, ah, it's not that simple.“ Sitting up again she placed a hand on her breast and fondled it lightly. „I want you to beg...“ She gulped and mumbled a quiite „Please...“ But _she_ proved more demanding this time. „No, no, this won't do. I need you to say 'Please, DC, let my dirty mouth suck on your perfect tits'!“

She couldn't help herself but laugh at that. „What? No, you are the one who wants-“ was what she managed to say before the leg wedged between hers started to rub against her crotch again. „Oh, that's what you think, but trust me. _You_ wants this as much as I do,“ she retorted licking over her lips and to make her point pinched her nipple again and both of them gasped. She knew she should be strong but those perfect breasts _were_ right there and their perfect little nubs seemed to demand to be caressed and... „P-please, D-DC, let my d-dirty mouth suck o-on your p-p-perfect t-tits,“ she stammered and the woman above her smiled again.

„Well done, deary.“ _She_ lowered herself again and _he_ r breast was hovering just above her lips. Overcoming the last bit of hesitation her tongue darted out and as it touched the little pink peak, a shudder went through both of them once more. She raised her head a bit and enclosed it with her lips, gently sucking and enjoying the slight taste of sweat on it. And a tingle went through her breast as well and she knew exactly what she had to do, what _she_ wanted her to do and what she wanted herself to do. A slight nib, a stroke with the tongue, a breath, a suck, a bite... And as she went on, once in while switching sides and bringing up her hand to replace her mouth, the tingle and the jolts of electricity coursing through her grew stronger. Also, she could hear the other woman's moaning and encouraging getting louder and louder.

Just when she had given the nub an especially ferocious bite, _she_ screamed what sounded like an animalistic shout and slumped on top of her, smothering her between her breasts. Exhausted panting could be heard even when _she_ managed to lift herself up again and roll off her. „That was... wow,“ _she_ gasped lying next to her and trying to catch her breath. „You deserve a reward, deary,“ _she_ continued and carefully stood up. „Just give me moment here...“ _She_ unbuckled _her_ tight leather pants and started to take them off, revealing a black lace thong, much smaller than any she ever remembered buying. But it did suit _her_ oh so well.

After _she_ had also taken off _her_ socks, _she_ turned back to her, smiling. For a moment she wondered why she didn't try to make a run for it, or overwhelm _her_ when she had been out of breath a minute ago, but then _she_ had pulled her into another kiss and that soft feeling and delicious taste erased all doubt. What harm was there in this, really? „But we'll need to get rid of those before we go on,“ _she_ continued after the kiss as _her_ fingers started working on her trousers and soon had them opened and without any resistance from her pulled off.

„Aw, virgin white cotton panties, how cute!“ was _her_ response to the revealed underwear, and then „but what a nasty stain is that?“ For a moment it felt like she blushed but then her head probably looked like her hair already, when a finger was pushed on the discovered wetness and another jolt of pleasure went through her. The finger applied some slight pressure and rubbed carefully, making sure not to do more than raise her awareness of it being there yet.

„I'm sure it looks so cute,“ she started monologuing, „I mean, she never really looked at it and I haven't gotten around to it and I'm sure you would never do that..“ _She_ moved around her to sit between her legs, straddling each thigh with a hand and slowly pushing them apart. „And I wonder how we taste. It's not like we are bendy enough to try that, right?“ Her eyes were fixed to the ceiling at least deciding not to look at what _she_ considered so interesting. But then she felt a wetness on her thigh and then something else -lips, definitely lips – moving up and down one making her squirm and trying to push her legs together instinctively.

For a moment she managed to trap _her_ head between her thighs but then she felt a sharp sting as teeth dug into them and they were pushed apart slowly again. „Please, for now, just lay down and let me do the work,“ _she_ cooed and a hand reached up to caress her face for a moment. Still aware of the quiet part of her that told her to get away from the vixen she nodded slowly anyway and lay back trying to breath calmly. Then the hand wandered slowly down her body, fingertips brushing her throat, her breast, her nipple, over her stomach and dipping into her navel only to rest at the hem of her panties.

At the same time the tongue also had just wandered up her thigh and she felt its soft pressure on her panties, licking over the stain and making it grow even more. While one hand continued to toy with the fabric of the panty, the other slid under her and squeezed her rear. „Hm... I love our butt,“ _she_ said between licks and then teeth grinded over her crotch for a moment before continuing to taste it.

Just when she thought she could not take it anymore, the fingers still slowly pulled the underwear aside and she felt the warm tongue on her labias and buckled her back caught between relief and excitement. She could feel _her_ shivering as well and pulling back. „Oh, wow, that... that tingles. A LOT,“ _she_ panted and pulled away to sit up much to her disappointment.

„Okay, we'll have a small change of plans here,“ _she_ said after a short moment of thinking, as _she_ climbed on top of her again, this time pointing _her_ behind at her face before placing _her_ head between her legs. For a moment the new sight distracted her but then she heard the sound of tearing fabric and a moment later felt wet, soft, perfect lips pushed against her crotch and herself pushing her hips upwards against them as she screamed something she wasn't entirely aware off.

She was given a moment to regain her senses, when she heard a moaned „Gosh, you – we – _are_ delicious,“ before she felt a tongue sliding inside of her and her whole body contract in response. Then it retreated again to circle her lower lips, tease her clit, slid along the length of her lower lips and delve between them again. She clawed into the sheets, tried to keep herself from panting like a wild animal, attempted to move in any meaningful way, but she was trapped between _her_ legs and _her_ hands were tightly wrapped around her cheeks, stopping her hips from moving in anyway _she_ didn't want her to.

When she tried to look down to see what exactly was done to her when she felt another sharp sting – probably teeth - on her most sensitive spot. But all she could see were two cheeks clad in a tiny piece of lace. That slowly moved around and jiggled. And looked so delicious doing that. A weird urge overcamt her to kiss it, lick it, bite it... She felt another shock as her clit was sucked into _her_ mouth and tortured by _her_ far too skilled tongue and she couldn't help herself and bit into one of the perfect globes in front of her, causing her to get bitten slightly harder in turn.

Her torturer stopped for a moment to laugh „You could have told me if you were so hungry.“ And after a short chuckle „Let me give you something better tasting...“ _She_ shifted her position slightly and suddenly in front of her eyes hovered a semi-transparent piece of lace and an intoxicating smell filled her nose. Slightly lifting her head she stuck out her tongue and licked over the fabric experimentally. _She_ had been right: They tasted amazing.

She wrapped her arms around _her_ hips and pulled her closer, burying her face in the fabric and breathing deeply before she began sucking and licking over the panties. Even though her lower regions were not assaulted at the moment they tingled and tickled and made her feel like they were but she knew it was just the feedback from what she was doing.

Getting impatient she pulled down the underwear down as good as she was able to and decided to first engulfe the small nub in front of her and suck eagerly at it. But she was neither prepared for the moaning and shivering of the body above her, nor for the sensation she felt suddenly. She had no idea why some things only tingled and others made her almost jump out of her skin but this was one of the latter, definitely. She, too, moaned loudly, and then even louder when the other mouth decided to copy what she was doing.

They continued pleasuring, teasing and torturing each other, switching between who was spending more time moaning and who was spending more time panting and gasping and was more working. She used the various techniques she had learned from and tested on several other women, but this was still different. Sucking her clit, licking her labia, penetrating her with her tongue... It all felt familiar but also different.

Suddenly she felt the body above her squirm especially strongly and from the scream she heard she was sure _she_ had finally reached her peak which she herself so far had been able to contain (and the neighbours if so far unaware would now know what was going on in the room.) But just barely afterwards she felt two fingers being shoved inside of her with more ferocity than she had expected or hoped for. But the pain only lasted for a moment because they quickly found her g-spot and with a few swift, skillful movements brought her over the edge as well. Pulling the body in front of her closer she tried to muffle her scream but was sure she'd also been clearly heard outside and in the neighbouring room. And she would have blushed at that thought if her face could have gotten any more red than it was already.

After giving her hardly any time to calm down the woman raised herself off of her and once more grinned viciously. „That was awesome. And now, time for round two,“ _she_ purred and pushed a passionate kiss on her lips. She would have responded but was still too exhausted to do so. Instead she just let her do as _she_ pleased, also when _she_ sat on one of her legs and placed the other over her shoulder. „And trust me, this is going to be even better...“ With that she brought their sensitive buds in contact and started to rub them against each other.

The sensation of having her clit rubbed and feeling _her_ nub, as well as the feedback from what _she_ felt drove her crazy almost instantly. She had no idea if the woman above her was as affected but she could barely gather another thought than the wish to keep doing this forever, fervently pushing herself against _her_ sex and maoning and panting now without inhibitions. She became vaguely aware when a hand found her breats and started to tease her nipple but one way or another, she was lost in a sea of pure animalistic desire and erotic bliss. It didn't take long for her to finish her next orgasm with a loud scream, accompanied by _her_ voice doing the same.

 _She_ fell on top of her and wrapped her arms around her. „So, didn't I say this would be great? Did I promise too much?“ Before she could reply their lips were connected and while they kissed and, yes, cuddled she drifted off into a deep, relaxing sleep.

 

 _After a few hours of much needed rest, she slowly rose and looked down on the woman next to her. So cute, so sweet, so innocent... Until_ she _finally let go. She brushed her cheek with her fingers and then gathered and put on her clothes. She'd need to take care of more lengthy morning tasks later, elsewhere. She had things to do after all. Important things, things only she could do. If she was lucky,_ she _would sleep another few hours giving her a hood head start. And with her top and panties in tethers, she'd probably need another hour to figure out how to get out of the room. A smile crossed her lips. And once she was done... she'd let her catch her again. And maybe then they could have some more fun together._

 

 


End file.
